moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Forces of the Cosmos: The Dichotomy Between the Light and the Void
It is said that at the very origin of our universe, the two essences present within the cosmos; the Light and the Void, came together in a violent crash, sending forth waves of debris and matter across all the corners of the universe. From there the Great Dark was established. From this Catalysmic event, a myriad of entities and forces emerged and took shape within the Cosmos. Before that time, however, there was only Light. To fully understand the foes which set themselves upon the Light, we must first observe and acknowledge the powers around us which give birth to these foes. Through our knowledge on the Cosmos, we can be better armed to face against what foes it send our way and ensure that Light remains sacred and inviolable. ' - His Eminence, High Inquisitor Orvyn Grelmont' I. The Light and the Void The Holy Light The Light once stretched in a sea beyond which any eye could see. It was all that existed in the world, a radiating and shining sea. This vast and endless ocean shifted as it grew. It grew to stretch over all that there was, and perhaps if the Light had remained on it’s course, perhaps it was all that there would ever be. Among this prismatic sea of Light, there was no single being or entity that was free of will. It was all one essence, united and interlinked. It’s seams weaved into one another as it expanded. The Void Where there is Light, there is shadow. Within both their existences, they find a mutual need for one another. At first there was Light, but soon there would be void to follow. It began within the furthest reaches where the Light was stretched thin. As the Light shifted, it created pockets of Shadow. Within this shadow left by the Light, the void evolved. It grew larger as the Light grew thinner and soon it became a hungering force, an endless hunger set on consuming that entire sea of Holy Light. Within this void, the Void Lords emerged, however their essence was much like the Light’s. It could not manifest itself as a living entity outside it’s realm. The Voids Lords lingered, hungering to consume all that there was and ever would be. Birthing of a New Realm In time, mounting tensions between the Light and the Void, two opposite forces which were in a constant struggle for control, proved to be too much. The war for dominance over the ephemeral space created a number of catastrophic explosion which ruptured the very fabric of existence, giving birth to a new realm of existence. The Great Dark was formed, and from the cataclysm signifying it’s birth there was Life and Death, Order and Disorder. Such were the primal forces which resulted from the rupturing. The most unstable energies caused between the Light and the Void, created a tear in the Great Dark we call the Twisting Nether. That from which demons are born. The Twisting Nethers hosts a constant struggle between the volatile energies, lurking at the very edge of the Great dark, sometimes seeping in and altering creation as we know it. The Naaru Among the debris from the rupture which birthed our universe, shards of light were strewn across the Great Dark. While some became world's, growing in time and number into the worlds across the Great Dark today, others developed into entities we call the Naaru. The Naaru were being of pure scintillating Light, witness to endless possibilities across infinite distances. The Naaru represented the promise of what could be and the beings used their mastery over the Holy Light to create new life within the universe. The Old Gods While unable to manifest themself into the world, the void lords birthed the Old Gods. These malignant chthonic deities infested the worlds they touched. Their tentacles and gaping maws tainted the land like a plague. It's corruption seeps deep into the world.from their unholy corruption, creatures warped between horror and void emerged to do their lords bidding. As a chief enemy of the Light, the Old Gods are often the chief architects behind many turmoils which grip the land. It is therefore the greatest threat which faces the Light. More than the undead and the Burning Legion. II. Resulting Forces Order (Arcane) and Disorder (Fel) Alongside the Naaru, the Titans were born from the shattering, forming into the worlds which populate the Great Dark. History tells that their very souls were the center of the world and their sole purpose was to ensure a proper ordering of the innumerable worlds, Azeroth included. The Titans brought forth Arcane power to the cosmos, using it in their quest to make sense of the chaos which was left from the great rupturing. Opposite to Order was Disorder. The chaotic energies that lingered within the twisting nether gave birth to Fel power, spawning demons which numbered in legions. The demons spawned from the Twisting Nether spread across the cosmos, spreading chaos wherever it could. This force would come to be known today as the Burning Legion, pitted against the Titans who strived to bring order. Life (Nature) and Death (Necromancy) From the Light, and the Naaru beings which it birthed, life evolved. Through the power of Nature, new life was born across the worlds which the Titans brought to order. From this new life, the Wild Gods emerged, standing as the Pagan Gods revered by the Night Elves and all others who hold a close kinship with nature. Since Life is never eternal, Death soon arrived. Within this cycle of death and rebirth, the power of Necromancy festered and was drawn forth. It rose to oppose nature and stand directly against it, much like the Void opposes the Light. From Life came Death, and through Necromancy, Death gave birth to the Undead. This force would not only be behind the Scourge we know today, but also commanded the Val’kyr, deathly angels who ferries souls to and from the other side. III. The Elements Elemental Forces Among the cosmic forces that were created in the rupturing of the great dark, primal elements came into existence. These elements thrived in the chaos and they were at their strongest when unbridled. It is not since the creation of the elemental planes existing on the brink of our reality that the elements roamed free wreaking havoc across the land. Now only some traces remain, their influence channeled through shamanism which allows some minor elements to manifest themselves. Primal Force: Spirit The sixth element, what some refer to as Chi, or more generally as Spirit draws from both the Light itself and Nature Magics. It is often a force of balance and harmony. It is hard to describe in detail how spirit manifests itself, but a fraction of it is within all of us, aiding in keeping the spark of faith alive and gives us our connection to the forces among the cosmos. Some individuals are born with a higher spirit, which facilitates any wanted or unwanted connection to cosmic forces. Primal Force: Fire Fire is not only representative of the power of the Light, but also demonstrative of the chaotic nature it derives from Chaos. One one end of the spectrum, there is a Holy Radiant, or perhaps commonly called ‘Holy Fire’ and there is elemental Fire. The elemental lord of this force is Smolderon, bound to the plane of the Firelands beyond our world. Languages: Kalimag, Ignan. Previous Firelords include: Ragnaros. Primal Force: Air Air is not only chaotic, but finds many structures who bear the brunt of its power, to decay over time. Such is the power of Air. One need only look to Uldum and Tanaris, where harsh winds blow sand across the dunes, and monuments to the Titans of the past decay and crumble. The Windlord Thunderaan the Windseeker commands the air elemental plane of Skywall. Languages: Kalimag, Auran. Previous Windlords include: Al’akir. Primal Force: Decay An agent of Death and Necromancy, Decay is what grips every living thing cursed to perish. It brings strong men to their knees and can wither entire forests. Where there is death, decay will follow. Those harnessing the force of Decay will often find that after some time, they too begin to decay, until they are all but undead being themselves, cursed to a restless existence. Primal Force: Earth The basis of all which is constructed, earth stands as a representation of immovability and strength. It is comprised of all the metals, ores, gems, stones and sand which cover Azeroth. It’s bounty is prized by all living mortals, often taken for granted. In spite of this boon, the Primal Force of Earth can bring down mountains, break apart continents and reshape the landmasses and reliefs of Azeroth. The Stonemother Therazane commands the elemental plane, situated in Deepholm. Languages: Kalimag, Terran. Primal Force: Water The element of water represents an equal balance of both Order and Life. Water rejuvenates and heals many ailments, standing as a symbol of purity and renewal. Water in its natural state is also calm, and easy to manipulate, though it’s power should it be fully unleashed is not to be underestimated. Neptulon the Tidehunter is the water elemental lord over the Abyssal Maw. Languages: Kalimag, Aquan. IV. Planes of Azeroth Planes of Azeroth In the rupturing of the Great Dark, multiple planes of our world were created. These realms of existence are tangibly linked to our world, and are often identical in appearance, however each serve a different purpose and with each their own inhabitants. Inhabitants of these linked realms cannot travel freely between one another, save for those with remarkable skill. These individuals are often termed planeswalkers or spiritwalkers. The realms mirroring our living reality on one hand are the Shadowlands, or the spirit world, which stand as the realm of the dead. On the other is the Emerald Dream, azeroth’s plane of life. The Shadowlands The realm beyond the our waking reality, the Shadowlands is perpetually shrouded in a grey haze, void of color and filled with the spirits of the dead. The Shadowlands overlaps directly with our living realm. The spirits of the dead inhabiting it wander as they did in life and only under great pain or strife will a spirit bleed out from the Shadowlands and manifest itself into our living realm. These angered spirits are termed poltergeists and manifest themselves either through wreaking havoc or in some cases through possession of a vessel. Only the dead may enter the Shadowlands which is patrolled by the Val’kyr. There exist methods of entering the Shadowlands only briefly through the simulation of a near deathly state. However to enter the Shadowlands is to risk one's soul. If the link to the world of the living is broken, the soul will be cursed to roam endlessly among the Shadowlands, severed from the living world. There are those who can enter and exit the Shadowlands at will. These spirit walkers are tasked with ensuring the dead find their rest. However there exist some who use such powers with malicious intent, using the spirits of the dead for their own gains, harnessing their souls into twisted abilities meant on inflicting harm onto those in the living realm. The Emerald Dream The Emerald Dream is the parallel realm which represents everything that can be on Azeroth. It is the blueprint of all life which our living world follows. It is a surreal land that can best be described as Utopian. The spirits of nature reside there, and talented planes walkers, or more commonly referred to as Druids in tune with the Emerald Dream may walk through it, communing with nature. The druids have nurtured this realm into a vision of paradise, even establishing a dream way by which these planes walkers can travel great distances across Azeroth by passing through this dream way, much like mages use the ley-lines running below our world to open portals. Category:Books Category:Sovereign Order